


the graceful assassin

by thoughquaking (xigithy)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddlefucking, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigithy/pseuds/thoughquaking
Summary: The Master of Castle Oblivion is an enigma to everyone. Everyone, that is, except you.Please read the author's note before continuing.
Relationships: Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	the graceful assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnotanironwall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/gifts).



> I tried to avoid using any gendered pronouns while writing, but I use AFAB-associated terms to describe AFAB Reader's body that may trigger dysphoria in some or make others generally uncomfortable. Please avoid this fic if you fall into one of these categories!

The gentle scent of cherry blossoms seems to follow you everywhere these days. 

A subtle thing, all things considered, but a large enough gesture that the others have noticed. It always brings a smile to your face; their accusatory, sidelong glances, their implications that you’re nothing more than a toy to the Lord of the Castle- their indignance. If only they knew. 

There is a room- on the top floor of Castle Oblivion- that few have ever seen. A darkened room, veiled from the outside light with thick, luxurious curtains, and perfumed with the heavy scent of roses and dahlias. The first time you were invited to this room, you were not sure what to expect. The Organization’s Graceful Assassin was nothing if not true to his title, and you would be lying if you said you hadn’t gone into the secluded space expecting an attempt on your life. What Marluxia actually had planned was something far more surprising.

He was a much more romantic lover than you ever gave him credit for on the (maybe not so rare) occasion that you passed a lingering thought over what it would be like with him. To the others, he was reserved, calculating, fierce when need be, and absolute in his resolve. But with you, something in him shifts, and Marluxia often wilts to a tenderness that makes you wonder if this is what he truly is- what he  _ had  _ been, before.

You’re asleep in his bed when he finds you. It’s become a common occurrence since he first began inviting you to his chambers; something about the sincerity and romance of the place is soothing to you, and you often find yourself stealing away for even just a nap. Something about the flower petals scattered delicately on the bed, the silken sheets that seem to kiss every inch of you like a lover’s lips that just brush your skin, the slew of ever-lit candles that never seem to burn themselves out- you could stay here forever, if he’d let you. 

Marluxia makes little noise as he slides beneath the sheets beside you. Warm, soft skin presses gently up against you and, judging by the way he seems to hold his breath as he settles in, strong arm draping delicately around your midsection, the Lord of the Castle thinks you fast asleep. A beat passes and as you feel his slow, steady exhale, a devious smile blooms onto your face. You shift- gently, so as not to betray your ruse- and wiggle your hips back against him. You feel the hand at your side wind into and grip at the fabric of your shirt, a silent check to see if you’ve roused from slumber, and it takes an immeasurable amount of self-restraint to not erupt into a fit of giggles. Instead, you rock back against him again and bask in the feeling of hardening cock against the curve of your ass.

He breathes in slowly, deliberately, through his nose, pressing his face into the crook of your neck and unclenches the fist from your shirt. Marluxia ghosts the tips of his fingers along the hem of your shirt and you can feel the hesitance from him as he dives beneath the sheer fabric and runs his hand up your side and over your chest. Your heart begins to pound as he rolls a nipple between two fingers and pushes his hips forward against you. Marluxia groans into your skin at the friction between you, and the edge of a growl in his voice sends a shiver down your spine. You pretend to shift in slumber again and as you press your ass flush with him, the hand on your chest withdraws, flying to clutch at your hip. Fingertips dig into skin and Marluxia lets out a choked sob as he rocks his hips lazily against you. You swallow a moan of your own, trying to ignore the growing heat at your core.

All at once the heat of his body dissipates, and Marluxia pulls away from you. You bite your lower lip, desperate to silence the disappointed whine that threatens to call your bluff and wait, anticipation heavy in your gut. Hardly a moment later, warm, soft hands skim the hemline of your underwear, over the curve of your hip and dip tentatively beneath the delicate fabric. He presses a kiss to your back, murmuring into your skin and, in the same breath, tugs gently at the garment- pulling them down. If Marluxia notices the slight arch you give your hips as the fabric is pulled over them, he makes no indication of it, only pulls the things down enough to give him full access to you.

“You  _ are _ a sight, aren’t you?’ Marluxia speaks low and soft, chuckling to himself as he presses another flurry of kisses to your back and nuzzles his forehead to your neck. He coaxes a finger up against your entrance, teasing along the slit and you can feel the smile blossom onto his face as he finds you already slick with arousal. You can hear the shudder in his sigh, and it’s all you can do to lie there and concentrate on keeping your breathing steady and even.

A heartbeat passes between you both and then Marluxia is reaching for himself, grabbing his already leaking cock and stroking it delicately. You’d spoken on the matter once or twice before, but the Assassin has thus far never taken you up on your proposal; to offer yourself in slumber, in an act of ultimate trust and intimate devotion, as a vessel to satisfy his base desires. He positions the head of his dick against you and gently, so as not to disturb you, arches his hips forward to push himself entirely into you. The heat of your joined bodies is almost too much to take and as Marluxia fucks you slowly, hips rocking deep into you, you let slip the softest whine. 

He doesn’t pause his slow, steady thrusts- only looks up briefly to blink almost sleepily at you and smile. 

“How long have you known?” You ask, almost sheepishly, as you reach a hand down between your own legs and begin to circle your swollen clit with a fingertip.

His reply is only hummed and as you wait for an elaboration, he slides a hand along your hip and to where your hand is working in tandem with his movement. Marluxia swats you away- not unkindly- and when you relent deft fingers replace your own, eagerly teasing and circling the sensitive bud. The friction against you triggers a desperate clenching of muscles around Marluxia’s cock and the two of you moan nearly in unison at the bliss of your tight cunt around him.

The Graceful Assassin keeps a steady pace as he fucks you; each thrust of his hips is slow, deliberate, and  _ maddening _ . He’s close now- you’ve been his plaything long enough to recognize the telltale signs- but still, Marluxia’s pace does not betray him. The fingers at your clit begin to slow, to your chagrin, and as you roll your hips forward with a whine, Marluxia only chuckles. 

“Patience…” he breathes against your skin, both a warning to you and reminder to himself, as he pulls out nearly completely from you. You nod wildly in acknowledgment and as your hand gropes back, searching for silky skin, he pushes back into you with another low moan. 

You squirm, not daring to ask him- to  _ beg _ him- to touch you, but the Lord of the Castle takes pity on you, and the sensation of his returned stimulation is like fire beneath your skin. You can feel release creeping up on you as well and so you let yourself drown in the moment, taking in the heavenly sound of fevered skin on skin and ragged, needy panting. 

Marluxia nips at your ear, growling low into it, and that’s all it takes to send you tumbling from the edge and into the euphoric embrace of orgasm. Your body quakes as you clench hard around Marluxia’s cock and he moans a cavalcade of loving encouragement to you as you ride the waves of pleasure, bucking your hips needily against him. He continues to rub skillful circles around your sensitive clit, in time with each ripple of clenching muscles until, finally, he gives one last deep thrust into you. You feel the throbbing of his release as he comes inside you and it’s all you can do to reach for him, stroking his head gently and mirroring the sweet nothings he spoke to you only moments before.

An age seems to pass before the heat of your lover’s embrace tempers and you both come back to yourselves. Marluxia stays buried deep inside you, unmoving save for the hand that was on your clit, which comes up to cup your chin and turn your head enough for him to lean in for a delicate kiss. You want to ask him to stay here, against you, inside you, but the words remain unspoken. Somehow, he just  _ knows _ .

You sigh softly, settling back against the silken sheets and let him drape his arm back around you. In the corner, the candles that flicker and sway in the dim light of the room have died out, leaving only darkness in their wake. The flower petals on the bed have fallen, shaken from their home during the commotion of your encounter, and now lie strewn across the floor. Sleep begins to wrap its arms around you and seems eager to take you, and as your eyelids droop closed, you think: you could stay here forever if he’d let you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be part of a larger Organization XIII series, wherein a canonXreader fic was written for members 1-12. I've had this one on hand for a while and am no longer sure I'll have the time and energy to pursue the whole series at this time.
> 
> So you get this now.
> 
> This was a fun first attempt at Marluxia; I'd love to write him more in the future!


End file.
